


A Different Mirror

by foreverandeveralone



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Kirk, BAMF Spock, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandeveralone/pseuds/foreverandeveralone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror Universe. In a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Mirror

Jim sighed as he exited the club. He thought that going to the club would help him forget all his problems, but as soon as he entered through the door, he realized that he was wrong. He didn’t even last half an hour before he got so annoyed he had to get out.

Was the music not to his taste or did he actually get tired of clubs altogether?

Sighing again, Jim turned and was about to exit the dark alley when he spotted 3 big guys standing right in front of him, blocking the way. The middle one had a cigar in his mouth, the one on the left was holding a crowbar, and the one on the right had some kind of chains in his hands.

Maybe Jim should have exited through the main door of the club instead of the back door. And damn back door cannot be opened from the outside. Not with conventional methods anyway.

As if he wasn’t annoyed enough.

Still, Jim put on one of his infamous smirks and he casually walked towards the men, as if they were not blocking his way. He didn’t open his mouth until he got near enough.

“Er, mind moving to the side a little bit? You’re kind of blocking the way here.” – Jim asked with a bright grin.

The middle guy turned to the side to spit out his cigar, before focusing his eyes on Jim. He wasn’t hiding the fact that he was checking Jim out, which made Jim feel kind of disgusted, but he didn’t show it.

“Hey baby.” – the guy said with the most disgusting voice Jim had ever heard – “Wanna come back to our place tonight?”

“Thanks, but no thanks.” – Jim’s grin was still in place – “I already have plans for tonight.”

“Do you actually have a choice?” – the middle asked with a smirk of his own (which didn’t make him look any less ugly by the way), while the two on the sides began to swing their hands (and the stuff in their hands) back and forth.

“Well, yeah, how am I supposed to fight against 3 big men standing in front of me?” – Jim put on his innocent look, before transforming into a smirk – “Well, I probably can’t without sustaining a few injuries myself, but my boyfriend sure can.”

As soon as Jim finished talking, the two guys on the side dropped heavily to the ground, blood oozing from their mouths and noses. The guy in the middle had a second to be surprised before strong, firm hands grabbed his head from behind and in a blink of an eye, his neck was snapped. He dropped to the ground as well, as dead as his friends.

“I could have handled them.” – Jim crossed his arms in front of his chest, glaring at the Vulcan standing in front of him, over the 3 dead bodies.

“Indeed. However you would have sustained injuries, and I do not wish to see you get hurt.” – Spock replied, as he stepped closer to Jim. Jim just huffed, as he avoided Spock’s gaze. Spock had never been a sweet talker, he always said what he meant, and somehow they all sounded much more romantic than any flirtation or sweet talks in the universe.

His façade broke and he let out a laugh when he felt himself being picked up and pushed against the nearby wall. His legs immediately went around Spock’s waist, as his hands framed Spock’s face.

“You son of a bitch.” – Jim laughed again.

“My mother is not a…”

“Yeah yeah I know. Amanda is awesome.” – Jim cut Spock off, smiling at the amusement in Spock’s eyes. They stared at each other for a while before Spock buried his head in Jim’s neck.

“I… apologize.” – the Vulcan whispered – “I know you would never cheat on me. I believe in you, I always have. But when I see you laughing with her, I could not help but feel jealousy. I overreacted. I already called Gaila and apologized to her. I hope you can forgive me as well.”

“You called Gaila?” – Jim laughed – “Wow, I wish I were there to hear that.”

“She immediately hung up when she heard my voice. I had to ask Nyota to convince her that I meant no harm. I think she was scared of me.” – Spock murmured.

“Spock, except for me, I think everyone is at least a little afraid of you.” – Jim laughed, before his voice softened – “I’m not angry at you. Well, not anymore, but next time, control yourself better, okay? I would never cheat on you.”

“I know.” – Spock said simply, and Jim placed a kiss on top of that perfect bowl cut.

"You know, I still have training tomorrow. Maybe we should get home.” – Jim said just as Spock swiftly took out his phaser and shot the man that was running towards them, presumably the fourth member of the gang, in his forehead without even looking at him.

“Very well.” – Spock said, but he made no move to let Jim down even after he had put away his phaser.

“Come on.” – Jim grinned – “I’ll let you have your way with me tonight.”

It immediately had the desired effect. Spock put him down, and with his hand wrapped around Jim’s wrist, he began dragging Jim toward their apartment, with Jim laughing all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> The story doesn't end here. I'll add more chapters as inspiration hits


End file.
